POV
by Michiko-Sakura
Summary: oneshot. takes off after the series. now that the war between Diva and Saya is over and all seems well, will Saya and Haji finally be together? will they have the courage to say to each other things they didn't say?


**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Blood +. I do own the storyline and any other character that is not connected to the original anime. Any resemblance to any real-life person is coincidental and really unintentional.**

A/N: This is my first Blood + fan fiction so please don't be brutal hehe This is going to be a one shot deal I'm not sure if the storyline is going to click but it's worth a shot Thanks

Michiko

P.O.V

She said:

_I'm asleep again. I can't believe I couldn't fight it until I saw Haji again. I know he will come back for me. I know he will come. He promised me. I should have stayed awake but I couldn't. I should have told him how I truly feel. He knows that I want to live and be happy but he doesn't know how I truly feel…about him. I can't believe on what a big fool I've been. He has been at my side for all these years and I didn't even tell him. I was stupid. What am I saying? I am stupid. Oh Haji…please be there when I wake up. I want to see your face again. I want to see you smile like before. I want you to hold me in your arms again. I remember the kiss. I remember your words. Please…be there._

He said:

_It seems that Saya has gone into her deep sleep again. I should have gone to her earlier. She must have been waiting for me again. Oh Saya…I shouldn't have kept you waiting. I should have been there by your side. But I know that the happiness that you have found with Kai is something that I can never give you. I've never seen you so happy like that since all of this started years ago. I want you to be happy, my dearest Saya. Nothing in this world matters to me more than your happiness. I will wait until you wake up again. I leave this rose now by your side. I will come back when you have awakened. I will always come back. I will come back for you. I love you, Saya._

Years passed…

She said:

_I can feel it. I will see him soon. I am finally waking up. Finally…Haji…_

He said:

_Saya is calling. She must be awake at last. I must go to her. She will be waiting. She had waited enough. I will be there, Saya._

She said:

_I'm out of the cocoon. I feel a little weak but at peace. Kai and the others still don't know. I wonder what they look like. I wish I could have been with them all these years. I wanted to see. But where is Haji? I want to see him too._(Saya turns and sees a tall man smiling down at her)

He said:

(smiling) _She's awake, my beloved Saya. _(Haji takes off his coat and places it lovingly around Saya to cover her body up; he looks at her and she smiles back) Welcome back, Saya.

She said:

(holds onto Haji for support and smiles) I'm home, Haji. (as Haji placed his coat around her, he wraps his arms around her and holds her close; Saya closes her eyes and smiles) _I've been waiting all these years to feel this…to have your arms around me again…this time we don't need to fight, right? We can just be together. I want to be with you, Haji._

He said:

_She's here in my arms. I have waited to be able to hold her close once more. All those years ago, I hated the fact that I was bought to be her fiancé but as I got to know her…now…there is nothing more that could make me truly happy than be the one destined to be with Saya. I love you, Saya. I will be with you for eternity. I will love you for that long and never grow tired of loving you. Please let me stay by your side. _

She said:

(breaks away from Haji a little and looks up at him; he sees her looking down at her lovingly; she can't help but smile) What happened to you, Haji? I was scared…I thought you…I knew you would come back…but I was scared…I didn't know what had happened to you…oh Haji…I thought of the worst things but I believed that you would come back. I believed that you will keep your promise. (tears start to fall from her eyes)

He said:

(gently wipes away her tears) Saya, I promised you that I will always come to you. I promised that I will always find you no matter where you are. It is that promise that kept me alive…the promise that I will see you again…to get to be with you again…hold you…make you happy…that is what kept me alive. I will not die and leave you alone. (holds her close in an embrace again) _You are the only woman who has captured my heart this way. I know when you changed me into a chevalier this is a normal feeling…something that keeps chevaliers close to their mistress…but I understand what Solomon said…its more than the blood, Saya. This is my wish as Haji and not just your chevalier. You could have captured my heart with your will but you did not. I saw and stood by you on your struggle and at times you would apologize to me. I should have told you that you didn't need to apologize because simply being with you is what makes everything worth while. All those years of sleep that you have are nothing to me. They are simply specks in time that must pass so that I can be by your side again._

She said:

(savors the feeling of finding herself in his arms again; basks in the words he said) I waited for you, Haji. I'm sorry I couldn't fight it long enough for me to see you again.

He said:

(gently lifts her face to make her look at him straight in the eyes) I know, Saya. You don't need to apologize. I should be the one to apologize for not being with you sooner. That will never happen again, not if I can help it. Saya, will you let me? Will you let me be by your side forever?

She said:

(smiles) Haji, is that what you wish? I mean, what you truly wish not just because you are my chevalier?

He said:

Yes. This is my wish, not only as a chevalier but as Haji, the man who grew up with you in France, who was brought up by your side to love you. Yes, Saya. This is my wish.

She said:

(new tears forms; they were tears of joy) Yes, Haji. I would want nothing more than to have you by my side. I love you, Haji.

He said:

I told you once and I will never get tired of saying it. I love you, Saya. I love you very much. (leans over and kisses her; Saya wraps her arms around him as he wrapped her around her; they share a sweet, much awaited kiss, a promise that they would be together) Come on we better get you into some warm clothes before you catch a cold. I'm sure your brother and the twins will be happy to see you again.

She said:

Have you been in contact with them through the years?

He said:

No but I watched from a distance. They are doing good. Kai is more like your father now and has his hands fool with Omoro and the girls.

She said:

(laughed) I'm sure Kai isn't complaining. Even if he doesn't admit it, he loves kids.

He said:

(smiled) He does love kids. He's been the twins' father-figure. He drives him crazy because they would sometimes refuse to call him 'dad'.

She said:

(laughed again) You're right. He does sound to have his hands full. I wonder…how will it be when I get to see them again?

He said:

(caresses her cheek) Kai has always been your brother. He loves you and would always welcome you with open arms. The twins, on the other hand, can't wait to finally meet you. They know about you…the truth. You are their family too. It won't be as bad as you might think. Kai made sure that they grow up around people who love them. They are much like you in a way.

She said:

(smiles) Thanks, Haji. That made me feel better though I'm still nervous going to meet everyone. It's been years. I wish I didn't have to sleep and probably I wouldn't be feeling this way now. I wanted to see how Kai turned out, to share his triumphs and pains like any sister would. I wanted to see the twins grow up. I wanted to be with you. I wanted to be all of you. Actually that's what I've been thinking all this time during my deep sleep.

He said:

Everyone wants that too but everyone knows that you had to go into your deep sleep. (arrives near Omoro; hands Saya clothes and waits until she dresses up) Are you ready?

She said:

(smiles and nods; both head to Omoro; it was already late and they were sure the twins were already asleep)

He said:

(stops behind Saya before they enter)

She said:

(turns to him a little surprised) Aren't you coming in, Haji?

He said:

No. This is your time with your family.

She said:

(extends a hand to him) You are family too.

He said:

(takes her hand and they go inside; smiles at her)

She said:

('Sorry. We're closed for the day' Kai said but drops what he was holding when he saw Saya, runs to her; Saya smiles and embraces her brother) I'm home, Kai. ('Welcome home, Saya.' Kai says.) I can see that you are doing very well, Kai. ('The twins are asleep already. But I'm sure they will be very excited to see you tomorrow.' Kai said; Saya just nods)

He said:

…(watches in amusement as Saya's face lights up)

She said:

I was thinking… well I wanted to learn more about me…I mean where I came from…my mother…her race. ('I had a feeling you would say that. I'm sure David and the others would be glad to help. We will help you, Saya.' Kai replied and turned to get her something to eat; turns back and says, 'it's about time you two got together.'; Saya and Haji semed surprised with the comment; Kai grins and says, 'you two had always been destined to be together. I can tell from your eyes and your movements that nothing is hidden between the two of you.') Well… (blushes)

He said:

(smiles) Don't blush too much, Saya. You haven't taken anything in yet. (Saya smiles at him) We will find your mother and you will understand. We will.

The End

Well, I just wanted to write this because I got a little cliff-hanger thing when I watched the anime. I just wanted those two to end up together and be happy for once, you know…now that their duty to the world had finished, I wanted them to focus their energies on each other for once. It's hard to find someone to share your love with. It's even harder to find someone to share your love with who would risk anything just to be with you and love you. I just wanted that for them so bad after all the horror that they had been through.

Anyway, please do review. Thanks.

Michiko


End file.
